


Holy Hands oh They Make Me a Sinner

by capeswithhoods



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Mute Corvo Attano, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeswithhoods/pseuds/capeswithhoods
Summary: Corvo is dreaming, until he’s not and the Void is pulling him in and materialising around him, dragging him from nightmares he can’t stop having. He’s grateful for the intrusion and he thinks the Outsider might have done this on purpose.





	Holy Hands oh They Make Me a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impassivetemerity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/gifts).



> title from [River by Bishop Briggs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5jz8xdpR0M)

Corvo is dreaming, until he’s not and the Void is pulling him in and materialising around him, dragging him from nightmares he can’t stop having. He’s grateful for the intrusion and he thinks the Outsider might have done this on purpose.

“My dear Corvo,” comes the god’s voice from behind him, making Corvo turn to see him floating just a few feet away.

Corvo watches in silence as he crosses his arms, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve met like this.” The Outsider smiles, black eyes glittering in the eerie light of the Void. “But I’ve been watching you.”

That has Corvo making a face and crossing his own arms, even though he should know better than to think the Outsider would just ignore him now that things have calmed down in his life. Though he did think maybe he’d become too boring for a god to watch, settling into his routine watching over Emily.

“Don’t look at me like that,” the Outsider chides, moving closer. Corvo doesn’t flinch away when a pale hand comes to brush against his cheek, expecting the chill now that he knows just how those hands feel.

_So it’s one of those nights_ , he thinks, and the Outsider smiles in a way that makes Corvo wonder if he can read minds, or if his emotions are just showing that obviously on his face.

The Outsider’s hand pushes through Corvo’s hair, drawing it back and away from his face. “You need to relax once in a while, Corvo. It’s not good for you to spread yourself so thin.”

Corvo gives him a flat look. He has duties to fulfill, an Empress to protect. He doesn’t have time to relax.

Except right now it’s easy to, the feeling of the Outsider’s hand carding through his hair more relaxing than he’s willing to admit.

“Let me help you,” the Outsider whispers into his ear, suddenly so so close, and Corvo nods slowly. He doesn’t want to come across as too eager, even though they both know he is. It’s been too long since they’ve met like this, and Corvo has needs whether he acknowledges them or not.

The Outsider smiles, trails his fingers down the side of Corvo’s neck, making him shiver. It’s so easy to give in to the Outsider like this. (Maybe he does deserve to be accused of being a heretic after all.)

Corvo turns his head toward where the Outsider’s face is beside him, but the god disappears, voice echoing around him. “Not yet,” he says, appearing on Corvo’s other side.

He huffs in irritation and the Outsider laughs, clearly delighted.

“Patience, Corvo.” The Outsider reaches out, fingers making quick work of Corvo’s shirt, buttons undone and fabric pushed over his shoulders before he has time to protest. Not that he would.

Corvo wants to kiss him so badly. Not yet, he’d been told, and he can be patient for this, even though he hates it.

The Outsider’s hands slide over his chest, nails scratching ever so lightly, teasing. He works down, over Corvo’s stomach and down to his hips, worrying at the waistband of his pants. He doesn’t do anything else, just curls a couple fingers around the waistband, fingertips brushing against soft skin. Corvo pushes his hips forward and the Outsider chuckles at him before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

Corvo huffs in frustration.

“You’re in a hurry today,” the Outsider muses, moving one of his hands from Corvo’s pants to rest against his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch. The fact hat he’s eager stated so simply has colour rising in Corvo’s face, embarrassed at how much he wants this, at how obvious he is. It’s hard not to be when the Outsider is so clearly amused by it.

Corvo closes his eyes when the Outsider kisses his face again, this time almost close enough to catch his mouth. He doesn’t turn his head to try and steal the kiss he so desperately wants, knowing he would ruin this moment and find himself awake in his bed instead of here, achingly hard and just as lonely.

There’s another kiss, this one lower, at Corvo’s jaw, then at his throat, teeth catching on the sensitive skin. Corvo breathes out shakily and the Outsider smiles against him. He continues the kissing, sucking small marks here and there that won’t last after Corvo leaves the Void and wakes up. He thinks it cruel that he can’t keep even these little reminders.

He’s quickly distracted from that thought by the Outsider pushing at him, urging him down onto the ground. Here in the Void Corvo’s knees don’t crack as he crouches, and he gets down easily. He immediately misses the press of the Outsider’s hands against him as he lays down on the cold rock beneath them.

The Outsider hovers over Corvo before settling onto his lap, a comfortable weight on his thighs. His hands return, ghosting over Corvo’s stomach and up to his chest, fingers toying with his nipples and making Corvo squirm.

“You’re being very cooperative, Corvo,” the Outsider says with a smile.

He’s pleased, Corvo can tell, and it makes warmth bloom in his chest. He can’t help but smile back.

The Outsider hums softly and continues toying with Corvo’s nipples, enjoying watching him shiver and writhe from this alone.

“You want this so badly, don’t you?” The Outsider shifts his weight, moving forward to straddle Corvo’s hips, rocking down against him.

Corvo breathes out harshly, pushing his hips up to meet the Outsider’s, already on the edge of desperate.

He would beg, if he could, and he thinks the Outsider must know that, because one of his hands slides down between them and slips into Corvo’s pants, fingers curling around his cock.

The sigh of relief that escapes him makes the Outsider laugh, but it’s far from malicious. He’s enjoying himself just as much as Corvo is.

“Lift your hips,” the Outsider orders as he lifts himself up, and when Corvo does he uses his free hand to pull Corvo’s pants down, freeing his hand and Corvo’s cock, allowing him to stroke freely.

Corvo doesn’t know what the Outsider has planned, but he knows this can’t be it, so he doesn’t let himself get too worked up by his hand alone, as difficult as it is not to. He bites his lip, breathing heavily through his nose, and he looks down to watch the Outsider’s hand move over him.

He wants to touch back, wants to make the Outsider shiver and moan his name, but he doesn’t, not yet. It’s not time for him to touch yet and Corvo knows it even without the Outsider saying so.

The Outsider’s eyes are on Corvo’s face, watching the subtle changes in expression as he works his hand over Corvo’s cock, thumbing at the head as he slides up, squeezing gently on the way down.

Corvo bites his lip harder, shuddering. It feels too good, it’s been too long. He’s almost to the brink of orgasm when the Outsider pulls his hand away and clicks his tongue. Corvo is frustrated and relieved all at once. He doesn’t want this to end so soon.

“Not yet,” he says, echoing his earlier sentiment about kissing. “I’m hardly through with you.”

The thought is reassuring, if not a bit intimidating.

The Outsider floats up, and in the blink of an eye he’s naked, pale skin nearly glowing against the purple blue light of the Void. Corvo thinks he’s the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

Corvo licks his lips and waits.

He does not have to wait long, however, before the Outsider moves forward again, lowering himself down until they’re rubbing against one another, drawing a sharp breath from Corvo. His hands come up now, fingers curling over the Outsider’s hips to draw him closer. The Outsider allows it and Corvo rocks slowly up against him, fingers gripping thin hips a little tighter. This draws a soft moan from the Outsider, and Corvo _wants_.

The Outsider braces himself on Corvo, one hand splaying out against his stomach, oh so pale against Corvo’s skin, and he starts to move, sliding over Corvo slowly.

“You’re being so good,” the Outsider tells him, and Corvo feels heat in his cheeks at the praise. “I think maybe you deserve a reward.”

Corvo brings a hand to his chest, pressing it down, open palmed, and makes a couple circles. _Please_.

The Outsider looks positively delighted as he leans in close. “So polite,” he murmurs before pressing his mouth against Corvo’s.

The kiss doesn’t stay chaste for long, and Corvo tastes the ocean when he licks into the Outsider’s mouth. He’s desperate for this, for the intimacy, and his hands come up to cradle the Outsider’s face, thumbs brushing beneath his eyes.

The Outsider makes a quiet sound as Corvo catches his lip between his teeth, biting gently, teasing. Then he’s being kissed with such an intensity that he knows the Outsider has missed this just as much as he has.

When the kiss finally breaks—far too soon for Corvo’s taste—the Outsider straightens up and slides back, wiggling a little until he’s in the right position to simply slide onto Corvo’s cock. The moan that the Outsider lets fall from his lips is exquisite, and Corvo shudders, both from the sudden wet heat around him and the needy sound that accompanied it.

It takes a moment for the Outsider to start moving, and when he does it’s slow, so achingly slow, but Corvo knows better than to rush things. Doesn’t really want to anyway. He likes when they take their time. Likes when he has a lot to remember later on particularly lonely nights.

The Outsider takes him in fully, pressing their hips flush together, and he simply rocks against Corvo, cock buried deep inside him. Corvo closes his eyes at the feeling, squeezing them shut and breathing shakily.

“Don’t close your eyes,” the Outsider demands, but his words are breathy, lacking the strength he wants them to carry.

Corvo obeys anyway, opening his eyes to stare into the Outsider’s own, getting lost in the inky blackness.

Calloused hands slide over the Outsider’s thighs, spreading him wider, and Corvo stares down at where they’re joined. Stares at where his cock disappears into the Outsider.

It doesn’t get old, seeing himself buried inside a god.

“Like what you see, Corvo?” the Outsider asks with a cocky smile. He knows the answer already, but he’s vain sometimes. He likes to hear it and Corvo loves to indulge him so he nods and bites his lip.

He loves what he sees. He wonders if the Outsider truly knows that.

Corvo slides a hand up, thumb brushing against the Outsider, toying with him, and it makes him rock a little harder against Corvo.

“Good,” he says, arching his back and grinding down, driving Corvo mad with how little he’s moving.

Corvo brings his free hand up, fingers together and stretched out, and presses them to the corner of his mouth, then just below his eye. _Kiss_.

The Outsider laughs and leans forward, not close enough to kiss though. Just close enough to tease.

_Please_ , Corvo signs again, and the hand he has against the Outsider shifts, making the god moan.

“ _Oh_. Okay. Okay.” The Outsider smiles and leans down farther to kiss him, taking lead, and while he kisses Corvo he starts to move properly, rising and falling onto his cock. Corvo shudders beneath him, melts into the kiss.

The Outsider’s hand makes its way into Corvo’s hair, tugging lightly. The kiss gets sloppy quickly, and Corvo knows the Outsider is close, doubling his finger’s efforts against him until the god is shaking and moaning Corvo’s name against his mouth.

Corvo can’t help but smile, very pleased with himself.

The Outsider takes a moment to catch his breath, going still against Corvo with his cock still buried in him. He nudges Corvo’s hand away, pushes it over to his hip instead.

Corvo thinks he’s going to say something, but when he opens his mouth, the Outsider just kisses him again. It’s languid and slow and perfect.

Something tugs at Corvo’s heart.

The Outsider breaks the kiss, pushes himself upright again, forcing Corvo deeper inside. “Sit up, Corvo.”

And Corvo does, shifting until he’s sitting up, an arm coming to curl around the Outsider’s waist, holding him close. _This is perfect_ , he thinks, even though like this he can’t really move his hips at all, despite desperately wanting to.

The Outsider smiles at him fondly and starts to move, fucking himself on Corvo’s cock like it’s the only thing in the universe he wants to do. It’s certainly the only thing Corvo wants right now, and he’s so thankful that he’s allowed this. That the Outsider gives him this.

“You look so lovely like this, Corvo.” The Outsider brushes Corvo’s hair away from his face, damp with sweat, and draws his fingers over his cheek. “My Corvo.”

He turns his face into the Outsider’s hand, nuzzling his palm before pressing a kiss to it. The Outsider smiles again and Corvo is so close now, the familiar burn of orgasm building up inside him.

The Outsider must know, because he kisses Corvo’s forehead and murmurs, “it’s okay, let go.”

Corvo holds him closer, tilts his head up for a kiss and breathes out heavily through his nose when he gets what he wants.

He’s not going to last, even though he wants to, wants to draw this out even longer than it already has. (He’d probably make it last forever if he could, but that’s just unrealistic.)

The Outsider grazes his teeth over Corvo’s lip as he breaks the kiss to speak against his mouth. “Let go for me, Corvo,” he whispers, and just like that, Corvo comes, breath erratic as he pulses within the Outsider.

It takes a few moments for him to relax from the high of coming, and he clings to the Outsider, not letting him move yet. Not until the god gently pushes his arms down and away.

“It’s time to sleep now, my dear Corvo. You must be ever so tired.”

Corvo nods, even if he doesn’t want to leave just yet. He knows how this works, though, and he doesn’t fight it.

“Until next time, Corvo,” the Outsider says as he and the Void dissolve.


End file.
